The Phone Call
by abbymickey24
Summary: Tasty little one-shot with Bella answering the phone. Bella/? until the end.


**Disclaimer: I don't own, we all know that. **

**I wrote this for the Lemon Drizzle segment on The Naughty Girl's blog, but it wasn't used. I decided to share it with all of you though so I hope you enjoy.**

**It's dirty and kind of graphic so if you can't vote, go somewhere else.  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I leaned back on the leather couch in my darkened bedroom. It was almost time to change from the shy, quiet girl I was, in public; to the sexy woman I was at home.

I breathed in deep, adjusting my body into a comfortable position as I waited.

I glanced to the phone beside me as _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails broke the silence. Smiling I picked up the small device and put it to my ear.

As I hit the answer button I dropped my voice to a husky whisper and said, "You've reached Isabella. Who will I be pleasuring this evening?"

_"It's me."_

Ah me. I spoke to me often. I loved talking to me. His raspy honey-toned voice always set my body on fire.

"Hello me. Shall we get started?" I wasn't up for small talk tonight.

_"Yes."_

"Good, now where are you?"

_"I'm in my study, sitting behind my large mahogany desk."_

"Mmmmm. And what are you wearing? A suit perhaps."

_"No, I've taken it off and flung it onto my leather couch. I'm only in my black boxer briefs."_

"Very good, but I think those need to come off as well before we continue. While you do that would you like to know what I'm wearing?"

_"Please..."_

"Only black, leather platform heels with straps wrapping around my calves like a glove."

I heard him groan and I smiled. I was already getting to him.

"Are you finished?" I asked.

_"Yes."_

"Such a good boy, so quick. Now I want you to lean back and pretend I'm in front of you, perched on the edge of your desk. My legs are on either side of yours, my heels digging into the soft leather of your chair. You can see all of me. The hardened pink nipples of my perky breasts. My glistening lower lips, wet with arousal. Do you want to touch me?"

_"God yes." _

"I know you do, but it can't happen yet. I want us to watch each other first. I want to watch you touch yourself and come undone. Do you want to watch me do that too?" I took his growl for a yes and continued. "I want you to grip the base of your cock. Is it hard?"

_"Yes."_

"That's what I want to hear. Now move your hand to the top and gather some of that pre-cum I know is there. Use it as lubrication, but imagine it's my juices instead. I want you to be able to slide up and down easily."

_"What are you doing?" _He groaned out.

"Oh me, I'm licking my fingers. I need to get them wet too. I wish it was your dick though. I want to suck you into the back of my throat and swallow around you."

_"Fuck." _He hissed.

"You'd like that wouldn't you me?"

_"Yes."_

"All in due time. We have other things to accomplish first. Are you pumping your cock for me?"

_"Yes."_

"Good boy. Keep it slow, can't have you finishing before me."

_"O...okay." _He panted.

"I've moved my fingers to my nipples now, circling them around one and then the other. It feels good. I wish it was your mouth sucking on them though. Mmmmm I can feel it. Your tongue flicking my erect peak as you draw it deep into your mouth."

I could hear his small moans coming through the phone and it was making the wetness drip from below.

"My hand is sliding lower now me. I'm passing my belly button and oh god, you should feel how wet I am. My fingers glide over my soft skin so smoothly.

"I've found my clit and I'm circling it. It feels even better than my nipples. I want your tongue here too me. I want your teeth scraping against my bundle of nerves so bad. I want you to move your hand faster, but not by much, and grip a little tighter. Bring your other hand up as well and massage your balls, tugging on them just a little. Does it feel good?"

_"Ye...yes. So fucking good."_

I smiled and let my fingers slip lower, finding my entrance.

"How many?"

_"How many what?" _He asked between pants of breath._  
_

"How many fingers do you want me to press inside my body?"

_"Oh fuck, um...two."_

"Ahh, my favorite number." I said breathlessly and then I let out a deep moan as I push in two of my fingers.

"Mmmmm...you wouldn't believe how fucking warm and wet I am. I'm thrusting two fingers in and circling my clit with my thumb and I'm getting so fucking close.

"I want you to move faster now for me. I want to be able to hear your hand as it slides up and down your dick. I want to hear you find your release soon. Are you almost there?"

_"Yes...fuck...so...fucking...close." _

"You need a little bit more don't you?"

_"Yes, please."_

"Imagine it's not your hand, but my pussy instead. Imagine my heat is surrounding you over and over again as you bury yourself inside me. Imagine my juices coating your cock as you fuck me."

Fuck I was about to burst. It was the fastest I'd ever found a release with him, but I couldn't hold off anymore.

"Can you see your dick glistening as you pull out?"

He didn't answer me; instead all I heard was his heaving breaths.

"You're about to cum aren't you? Moan if your answer is yes."

I was rewarded with a deep moan.

"Good, I am too. Imagine my walls clamping around you in a vice grip. Feel them pulse and quake, squeezing you and pulling you closer to your orgasm. You're right there aren't you? You're hanging on by a thread and all you need is one thing. You want me to tell you to do it don't you? You want me to order you into letting go don't you? Answer me or I hang up now?"

_"Yes, god yes. Fucking tell me to cum Isabella." _

I groaned and snatched the phone from my ear, hitting the speaker button. Dropping it to the sofa I used my free hand to circle my clit quickly. Pressing my fingers into my body again, I hooked my fingers and found my sweet spot.

As I fell over the edge I cried, "Fucking cum for me baby. I want to hear you yell my name. NOW! LET GO NOW!"

_"ISABELLA. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh god, yes. Fuck." _

I listened to his gasping breaths as our releases made their way through our bodies.

I came down and caught my breath first, humming in satisfaction.

_"That was fucking intense."_ He said when he'd caught his too.

"It was." I agreed. "However, I'm not finished with you yet."

_"You aren't?"_ He asked and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh no, you remember how I said I wanted your cock in my mouth? How I wanted your mouth on my pussy and all those images I gave of you fucking me?"

_"I remember."_

"Well, why don't you come on upstairs Jasper and we'll get to all those."

I heard nothing, but a growl and the slamming of his study door, against the wall, as he flung it open. Hitting end on my phone quickly I shot off the couch, making it to the bed just as our bedroom door was thrown open.

"You, my beautiful wife, are in so much fucking trouble." He said stalking toward me.

"I have no doubt and I will enjoy every moment of it." I said as his arms formed a cage around my body.

His lips found mine in a heated kiss and we fell backwards to the bed in a tangle of limbs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well? What did all of you think?**


End file.
